yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 033
"Rematch!! Keith vs. Jonouchi" is the thirty-third chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on January 20, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R Summary Gekko, having waited behind, asks Jonouchi if he sees the black Duel Disk on Keith's arm. He explains that the black Duel Disk is the only one of its kind, and only one person is allowed to wear it; the highest-ranking member of the Card Professor's Guild. If Keith has that Disk, then he's beaten Richie Merced, the former champion. He warns Jonouchi to be careful, and Jonouchi says that he will. Gekko joins Dark Yugi, who gives Jonouchi the thumbs up. As the elevator closes, Honda tells Jonouhci that Anzu is heavy and he can't carry her by himself. Jonouchi mutters that he'll tell her he said that, but Honda snaps at him to hurry up and come find them. Jonouchi replies that he's got it, and Honda takes off past Bandit Keith, who doesn't pay him a second thought. Honda tells Jonuchi not to lose. Jonouchi greets Keith, commenting that it's been a long time. Keith is still smiling, and Jonouchi asks if he's Tenma's flunky now. What happened to the old Keith from Duelist Kingdom, who was the boss of his own gang of stooges. Swearing, Keith snaps that Tenma's got nothing to do with this, but then admits that he's being unfair. He got his brains blown out in Pegasus's Penalty Game and then Tenma went and brought him back to life without asking. But hey, he says, he's alive, so who cares how it happened. Jonouchi realizes the implications of what Keith is saying; he died and came back. He asks if he's for real. Keith simply comments that here he is, back to life, and he finds out that Pegasus is dead already, so tell him, who is he supposed to get revenge on, huh? He laughs, commenting that that's the thing about grudges. For someone who's got nothing left to live for, someone like him, who wasn't even alive, grudges give him a reason to live. As Jonouchi glares at him, Keith tells him that that's right, he and Pegasus ruined him. He bellows that he came back from the dead to get payback. He tells Jonouchi to listen, as it wasn't easy to get a second chance to destroy him. The only reason he could, was that when he was on "the other side" he met Pegasus. Jonouchi asks in shockif Keith's serious, and Keith replies that of course he isn't, calling Jonouchi an idiot. He doesn't remember anything from when he was dead. Jonouchi isn't happy, but Keith explains that Tenma was starved for information about Pegasus. It was the perfect bait, and the stupid kid believed anything Keith told him. When he told him that Pegasus was killed by Yugi Mutou, Jonouchi and his buddies were short-listed as sacrifices for the R.A. Project. Jonouchi just glares as Keith comments that it was pretty smart, as he knew that if he found Yugi, he'd find Jonouchi right on his tail, just like always. He laughs maniacally, and asks if Jonouchi sees all the trouble he went through. He'd better fight like he means it. Jonouchi aks if what he's saying is that Keith wanted to Duel him, so he made Tenma target Yugi and Anzu. He clenches his fist, for that, Tenma nearly killed Anzu? Yeah, he'll fight Keith, he yells furiously. He'll kick him right back down to hell. Ecstatic, Keith replies that he's been waiting for this, and the second Duel between the two begins. Jonouchi starts, Setting a card and Summoning "Little-Winguard" in Defense Position to end his turn, calling Keith a creep and telling him to bring it. Laughing, Keith draws, Setting his own card and Summoning "Motor Shell" in Defense Position. Jonouchi grins, asking if that's all. For someone who was talking so big, that monster looks pretty wimpy. Keith points out that he's been waiting a long time to finish Jonouchi off, and leers, claiming that it'd be boring if he ended things too quickly. Jonouchi thinks that Keith was creepy before, but he's way weirder now. But who cares, he thinks. Keith messed with his friends, no way is he letting him get to him. He draws, and he Summons "Panther Warrior," attacking "Motor Shell." Keith thinks that Jonouchi hasn't changed, all his attacks are simple and short-sighted. He can't believe he ever lost to a guy like him, it drives him crazy. He activates his Set Equip Spell Card, "Engine Tuner," increasing the ATK of "Motor Shell" by half of its DEF, and switching it to Attack Position. Half of "Motor Shell's" 1800 DEF is added to its 1300 ATK, bringing it up to 2200. Small goblins in garage overalls swarm over "Motor Shell," tightening joints and screws with oversized tools. It counterattacks, slamming its two hemispheres into a single ball and shooting them towards "Panther Warrior" with its chain, destroying it and reducing Jonouchi to 3800 Life Points. Keith laughs, what's wrong? Jonouchi really is an amateur, isn't he? Jonouchi tells him to shove it; this "amateur" kicked his butt last time, remember? Besides, he isn't an amateur. Cursing, he Sets a card and ends his turn. Keith comments that it's back to him, Setting a card himself, and then attacking "Little-Winguard" with "Motor Shell's" "Cannon Ball" but Jonouchi activates his "Fairy Box" to protect his monster. Keith is shocked, asking what kind of card is that, and Jonouchi claims that it's called strategy as "Little-Winguard" pops its head and arm out of the box and waves its sword around while Jonouchi laughs; Keith monster didn't even scratch him. He tells Keith to get ready; it's his turn. He draws, and comments that he's got to beat Keith's four-star monster, he knows just what he needs. He sacrifices his "Little-Winguard" to Summon "Divine Knight Ishzark" and attacks, cutting "Motor Shell" in two. Jonouchi asks Keith how that feels, and Keith, his Life Points at 3900, replies that it feels good. Did Jonouchi forget that "Motor Shell" leaves a part on the field when it's destroyed? The "Motor Parts," a pile of scrap metal, lies on the floor in front of him, and he adds that one top of that, the "Engine Tuner" Equip Card also remains on the field, waiting for a new monster to equip. Jonouchi Sets a card, and he ends his turn. Keith draws, and comments that his "Motor Shell" left him some good stuff, telling Jonouchi to check this out. He sacrifices the "Motor Part" to Summon "Motor Violence." The Engine Tuners go to work on "Motor Violence" and make it even stronger, increasing "Motor Violence's" 2100 ATK by half of its 1200 DEF, to 2700. Jonouchi is shocked at the strength of Keith's monster, as powerful as a seven-star monster. "Motor Violence" attacks, destroying "Ishzark" with "Motor Cannon." Keith laughs that he blew the monster clean away, but then sees a shape in the smoke, and looks at it in shock. "Time Machine" emerges from the smoke, wreathed in its own steam, and Keith is horrified to see it - it's his card, and he's been looking for it. Jonouchi points out that after he beat him at Duelist Kingdom, Keith got mad, threw his Deck down, and ran off, remember? He figured Keith didn't care, so he helped himself to the card. Keith comments "big deal." All Jonouchi did was bring back the same "Ishzark" from a turn ago, it doesn't change his attack power, and Keith will just take it out again. He asks if Jonouchi even knows how to use it, and calls him an amateur again. Oh yeah? Jonouchi asks. The "Time Machine" opens, and a sword emerges from it - the sword of "Gilford the Lightning". Keith is horrified, as Jonouchi explains that he activated another Spell Card, "Take Over". Since he Special Summoned "Ishzark," he could swap him out with another monster of the same Type from his hand, and he Summoned "Gilford the Lightning." "Gilford" cleaves "Motor Violence" in two, destroying it, and Jonouchi grins, asking what he should take from Keith next after he wins this Duel. Featured Duel: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Bandit Keith Turn 1: Jonouchi Jonouchi Sets a card and Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Keith Keith Sets a card and Normal Summons "Motor Shell" (1300/1800) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Jonouchi Jonouchi Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. "Panther Warrior" attacks, but Keith activates his face-down "Engine Tuner", equipping it to "Motor Shell". This changes it to Attack Position and increases its ATK by half its DEF, to 2200. "Panther Warrior" is destroyed (Jonouchi 4000 → 3800). Jonouchi Sets a card. Turn 4: Keith Keith attacks "Little-Winguard" with "Motor Shell", but Jonouchi activates his face-down "Fairy Box", preventing the attack. Turn 5: Jonouchi Jonouchi Tributes "Little-Winguard" to Normal Summon "Divine Knight Ishzark" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. It attacks and destroys "Motor Shell" (Keith 4000 → 3900), which activates the latter card's effect, leaving a "Motor Parts" (0/0) on the field. The effect of "Engine Tuner" allows it to remain on the field despite the equipped monster being destroyed. Keith may equip it to another monster when he wishes to. Jonouchi Sets a card. Turn 6: Keith Keith Tributes the "Motor Parts" to Normal Summon "Motor Violence" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Keith equips it with his face-up "Engine Tuner", increasing its ATK by half its DEF, to 2700. "Motor Violence" attacks "Divine Knight Ishzark", but Jonouchi activates his face-down "Time Machine", reducing the Battle Damage to zero and Special Summoning "Ishzark" as it was at the start of the turn. Jonouchi activates his face-down "Take Over", Tributing the Special Summoned Warrior-Type "Ishzark" to Special Summon a monster of the same Type from his hand. He Special Summons "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. It becomes the new target of "Motor Violence", which is destroyed. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters